Tiempo de guerra
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Puede que estuviesen en medio de una guerra, pero en esos escasos minutos solo existieron ellos dos, después habría tiempo para luchar y tiempo para despedirse también, pero no en ese momento, tan solo eran dos viejos amigos celebrando su reencuentro.


**Disclaimer: **Tanto los personajes como Rocavarancolia pertencen a Jose Antonio Cotrina, yo solo hago esto por diversión.

**ATENCIÓN:**Este fic contiene spoilers de La Sombra de la Luna

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al azar" del foro "Bajo la Luna Roja"_**

* * *

**I.**

La guerra estalló, pero su explosión no sorprendió a nadie; todo el mundo estaba preparado, incluso la misma ciudad estaba expectante, hasta la más insignificante mota de polvo parecía haber estado en tensión hasta ese mismo instante.

Adrian-solo por ese día, al siguiente volvería a ser Andras, soltó una carcajada rayana en la locura ¿Quién aseguraba que continuaría con vida mañana?-también había intuido el comienzo de la batalla, quizá fue porque la tierra bajo sus pies pareció estremecerse a intervalos regulares, como si de pasos perfectamente coordinados se tratase; también pudo ser por culpa del hedor que inundó el aire y que posiblemente proviniese de la horda de espantajos que formaban sus enemigos. _Sus enemigos,_ levantó la comisura derecha de la boca, estaba orgulloso de él mismo, no sabía si su bando conseguiría la victoria o no, desconocía si seguiría con vida en unas horas; lo mismo daba, solo importaba la certeza de luchar por lo que creía y la adrenalina que esto le producía.

Esa noche todo se decidiría, se lo jugarían todo a una sola carta, el azar elegiría su destino, solo había dos posibilidades: cara o cruz, victoria o derrota, vida o muerte. Ellos no podían hacer nada para adelantarse a esa decisión, tan solo podían luchar; luchar como si les fuese la vida en ello; luchar aunque la lucha acabara con sus vidas.

**II.**

Sentía el aire acariciar su rostro, sumiéndole en un irónico arrebato de tranquilidad mientras volaba sobre el ojo del huracán, la batalla comenzaba a sus pies y él solo quería cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la brisa, por el viento que le adormecía a la par que avivaba la llama presente en la hoguera que era su cuerpo.

Apenas notaba la presencia de Darío tras él; tampoco era necesario prestarle demasiada atención, los dos sabían bien lo que tenían que hacer cuando llegase el momento. La tarea de Adrian era fácil, tan solo debía hacerle intangible y dejarle a su suerte. Después podría tomar parte en la batalla.

Casi parecía que toda su vida se había mantenido expectante esperando ese momento, como si nada hubiese tenido sentido hasta entonces; recordaba perfectamente su vida antes de Rocavarancolia, pero le resultaba poco más que una película sin argumento y carente de sentido.

El piromante detuvo al dragón tras recibir el consejo de Dama Desgarro; minutos después todo pareció ponerse en marcha por fin, algo surgió de los muros de Rocavaragálago, eran gárgolas, Adrian dirigió al dragón hacia ellas, las llamas cubrieron uno de sus brazos mientras un hechizo se desprendía del otro para volar hacia un de las figuras de piedra; el dragón sobre el que montaban los muchachos se encargó de las demás.

Volaron entre las gárgolas, como lanzando un desafío al peligro, a punto estaban de chocar contra uno de los muros de la catedral roja cuando el dragón emprendió su vuelo, ahora hacia arriba.

—_¡¿Estás preparado?!—_ Preguntó el piromante a voz en grito.

—_¡No! ¡No lo estoy! ¡Esto es una locura!_

—_¡Perfecto!—_Dijo el danés al tiempo que su dragón viraba de nuevo; su mano atravesó el hombro del trasgo que salió despedido hacia Rocavaragálago.

Adrian al fin se sintió libre, sobrevoló la muerte montado en un ser hecho de fuego, un ser como él, sus manos dejaron de aferrarse a su montura, como si estuviese montado en una montaña rusa y no en un dragón con un ala rota; no era locura, era adrenalina, disfrutó del vuelo momentos antes de sumirse en la batalla, en la desesperación.

**III.**

Adrian seguía sintiendo las lágrimas humedecer su cara. Tenía que dejar de llorar y empezar a preocuparse por la herida que la espada maldita había abierto en su costado. Pero no podía, le resultaba imposible dejar de pensar en lo que la batalla había traído consigo, había traído recuerdos moldeados a la vida, si bien eran recuerdos modificados, estaban llenos de alegría.

El fuego se había llevado a Alexander, las llamas habían devorado su cuerpo de una forma más terrible que la que tenía que soportar el piromante, ninguno de los dos sufría, pero las llamas eran parte de Adrian al fin y al cabo, el fuego había devorado al pelirrojo como un parasito que se alimenta de su presa mientras acaba con ella.

Una maldición había acabado con la vida de Rachel, irónicamente había sido un hechizo quien había matado a la alegre muchacha inmune a la magia.

Ricardo el líder, el héroe, había muerto atravesado por una espada rota, una forma de morir demasiado ridícula para el que veló por sus compañeros desde que pisaron esa ciudad.

Y la guerra que les había estado acechando en esa maldita ciudad los trajo de vuelta; la batalla había devuelto, aunque no por mucho tiempo, algo distorsionado lo que la muerte les quitó: un feroz licántropo compartía cuerpo con el Alexander bromista que cayó en un intento de salvar a Adrian; la alegre Rachel se había convertido en una guerrera que reía felizmente por cada vida que arrebataba; el cuerpo de Ricardo había hecho justicia a su interior convirtiéndole en un gigante.

Y aunque no consiguió sacarlos del todo de su mente la batalla se fue abriendo hueco de nuevo en el rubio, susurró un hechizo de curación y la sangre dejó de manar, sin embargo su boca seguía teniendo el sabor metálico característico de la sangre; comenzó a luchar y el fuego secó poco a poco las lágrimas, exteriorizó toda su furia en ese fuego.

Luchaba para conseguir la victoria, no permitirá que ninguno de sus compañeros muriera en vano.

**IV.**

Alguien comenzó a luchar a su lado, un licántropo de pelaje rojo a medio transformar, los ojos verdes de Alexander le miraron con complicidad cuando le sonrió, el australiano hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Adrian comienzó a seguirle abriéndose camino entre los monstruos que les atacaban. El pelirrojo manejaba la espada de empuñadura negra y hoja verde con agilidad, como si estuviese forjada para él, como si se hubiese estado entrenando en la muerte tan solo para portar esa espada.

Finalmente consiguieron llegar a una callejuela ajena al ajetreo de la batalla. Alexander, ya en su forma humana, le miraba con una expresión de superioridad, de tener controlada la situación; Adrian, en cambio, le observaba con curiosidad, quizá preguntándose qué diablos hacían ahí.

—¿Y bien?—Dijo el más joven de los dos, tras medio minuto que le resultó eterno, nunca le había gustado esperar.

—Has crecido mucho, pequeñajo. —Parecía disfrutar con la desesperación del rubio—La última vez que te vi eras poco más que un niño asustado, apuesto a que ni siquiera me llegabas a los hombros—Y, colocándose delante de él, comprobó como ahora la cabeza del rubio estaba a la altura de su nariz—Aunque aún tengo que mirar para abajo si quiero hablar contigo.

Acto seguido soltó una carcajada y, tras aprisionarle contra el muro del edificio que estaba a su espalda, acortó la distancia entre sus labios; se fundieron en un beso salvaje y cálido, un beso que llevaba la esencia de ambos; las llamas de Adrian parecían quemar la boca del pelirrojo y este le besaba con fiereza, como si estuviese atacando a un animalucho al que había pillado desprevenido.

—Vaya, chico—Dijo el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa divertida, tras separarse. —La última vez no sabías a sangre.

—La última vez no me había estado desangrando hasta hace unos minutos por culpa de un arma que parece existir por y para herirme. —Contestó, sus ojos azules clavados en los iris verdes del australiano, retándole a que volviese a hacerlo.

Su desafío no quedó en el aire, Alexander lo aceptó de buena gana.

Puede que estuviesen en medio de una guerra, pero en esos escasos minutos solo existieron ellos dos, después habría tiempo para luchar y tiempo para despedirse también, pero no en ese momento, tan solo eran dos viejos amigos celebrando su reencuentro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Vale, me ha encantado escribir esto, Alex y Adrian son mis personajes favoritos y el Aledrian es OTP, en serio. Espero que os haya gustado.

**¿Reviews? ¿Piedras? ¿Algo?**


End file.
